


There's Still Hope to be Found

by Witchofneigh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchofneigh/pseuds/Witchofneigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat comes stumbling up to Kanaya's room drunk, exhausted, and heart broken, and it's up to her to restore his hope.</p><p>Based on a prompt I got. "How about some drunk/tired karkat talking to kanaya about his relationship with terezi?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Still Hope to be Found

The moment you hear the knock on your door, you know it's going to be a long night. You could; however, pretend you didn't hear the quiet, hesitant sound. You could just roll over, close your eyes, and go back to sleep, letting whomever was there go back to bed themselves.

But...

But you knew better than that. you knew who was there, and you knew that if they had actually sucked up their pride enough to come knocking at your door at such an ungodly hour, they were in pain.  _He_  was in pain.

So with a quiet sigh, you push yourself up and out of bed, take a moment to rub the sleep from your eyes, and pad over to the door. The knocking stops when you stop moving, the person behind it most likely having heard you coming, and so you decided not to make them wait any longer, and pull the door open.

In front of you is just whom you’d assumed would be there: Karkat. And he looks a mess.

His clothes were disheveled, his hair sticking up in every-which direction, his eyes bloodshot…And you  _swear_  you can smell the stench of one of Rose’s concoctions clinging to his tired, sagging frame. 

Well, that explains why no one has seen him for the past couple of days. 

You simply shake your head and step out of the way and let him drag his feet through your door frame before you let it close quietly behind him.

You start to pull him over to your bed, best to have him sitting down, but before you manage to drag him two feet he’s already fallen into you, arms wrapped around you tightly as he attempts some sort of clingy and uncoordinated hug. 

You return the gesture with a bit more grace, and slowly begin to take backwards steps, leading him to your bed without letting him go. The edge of your makeshift mattress hits the back of you leg, and you carefully let yourself fall onto the bed. Karkat just kind of lets himself fall onto it with a little less grace.

Well, better your bed than the floor at least.

You wait for him to push himself back up to something that at least is attempting to look like a sitting position, watching him carefully, before you finally decide to speak.

“Karkat. Are you planing on explaining why you came knocking on my door, drunk, at who-knows-what time in the morning?” Your words might be a bit harsh (hey, you’re tired) but it’s not as if you don’t already know the answer.

“‘S Terezi…” He mumbles, his voice still slurring slightly from whatever he’d gotten himself into earlier, “I don’t…I don’t know what t’do ‘bout her. I…I’ve lost ‘er ‘nd I don’t…M’not ready t’give her up, Kanaya…I still…”

You reach over and gently place a hand on his head, your fingers slowly working through his matted hair as he takes a shuddering breath before trying to continue. He fails; though, as his already blood-shot eyes start to pool with tears.

By now you’ve become accustomed to their color. The two of you have been through this before.

“Karkat…” You start, moving your hand to gently stroke the hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ear, “We’ve been though this, remember? You haven’t lost her, Karkat. She’s just learning to be more independent from us, you know?”

Although you believe the words yourself, you doubt Karkat will allow himself to as well.

He doesn’t.

“But she doesn’t even come ‘nd talk to me at  _all_ ,” he moans, letting his head fall onto your lap. You rub his back and wait for him to continue. “She’s always with  _him_. Or You ‘nd Rose. But…But she never comes ‘nd sees me at all ‘nd I…I miss her, Kanaya. I miss how she used t’try ‘nd drive me insane with that laugh. ‘nd how she used to lick everythin’ I told her not to just t’make yell. I…I hated it at the time but…but now I’d do anythin’ to have her just…to just be able to be ‘round her again like before…”

He stops speaking there, his voice already too choked up to continue as the tears leaking form his eyes dripped into your pajama pants. 

You think for a moment, wanting to say something to pull him out of the pit of depression he was digging himself, but not wanting to lead him on or give him false hope that would only result in him crashing back down again.

You think you’ve got it.

“Karkat, tell me. When’s the last time  _you_ went up to  _her_  to talk?” You ask, dropping your hand to rest on the covers of your bed, waiting for a response.

On his part, Karkat is speechless as he grapples with the question. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to respond, to defend himself, until he realizes it’s a lost cause, and settles for a heavy sigh and burying his face into the fabric of your pajama pants instead.

You sigh as well, and let your hand wander back up to his head to continue stroking his hair gently.

“So then try this, Karkat,” You murmur, “When you’re feeling better, because trust me you’re going to feel less than ideal tomorrow, go up to Terezi and just talk to her. Ask her how she is. How her can town is coming. What’s she’s been up to. You know, normal, civil conversations. It’s not too late to begin rebuilding what you had with her. Especially when, if you choose to take my word for it of course, I think she leans pretty  _pale_  for him. So just…take it in steps. You’ll get there. Things will be alright again, okay?”

His only acknowledgement of your advice is a slight nod and a hiccup. Good enough.

“Right…Now come on. Get up. If you’re going to spend the night in my room you might as well lay down here properly,” you chide, sliding yourself up to the head of your bed before lying down. It takes a moment, but Karkat eventually drags himself up next to you and closes his eyes.

Just as you’re drifting off, you swear you hear a quiet, slurred, “thank you.”

You smile. Things will get better for him. You just know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first thing I've ever posted outside of tumblr, so hopefully you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
